Saving her from herself
by Zazil C.S
Summary: Isabella se encuentra en un estado completamente oscuro, es la chica rara y oculta todo lo que siente...¿podrá Él salvarla de si misma?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es completamente mía, los personajes en su mayoría de S.M. **

* * *

Y aquí estoy, de noche, escuchando música en la oscuridad con este horrible sentimiento en el estomago, hecho completamente un nudo queriendo llorar sin poder ni atreverme. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? No es como si me gustara o como si tuviera un "buen motivo" para estar así; sólo sé que así es como me siento, con una tristeza infinita que oculto de todos incluso de mi misma en ocasiones, sonriéndoles a todos y pretendiendo ser feliz, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es acostarme y llorar como una niña pequeña, pero así soy yo y tengo que vivir con esto, algo que ni siquiera sé como nombrar, a veces ni siquiera es un sentimiento en especifico sino un vacio que siento me ahoga y no puedo escapar de él, como si las tinieblas quisieran apoderarse de mí y yo lentamente me rindo ante ellas, no quiero hacerlo pero a veces son más fuertes que yo….

Pero aun con todo esto me levanto todos los días, voy al instituto y hablo con la poca gente que tolera mis rarezas, hablando poco y pretendiendo mucho; hundiéndome en el vacio gris de una vida completamente monótona, ocultando las marcas en mis muñecas por miedo a ser juzgada por estúpidos que creen que lo hago por seguir una moda o peor…para llamar la atención pero puedo lidiar con eso, sólo como siempre ignorando a todo lo que me rodea. ¿Qué si soy débil por rendirme así como así a esto? Sí lo soy, y lo asumo porque llega un momento en el que ni el estado en el que estas te interesa un carajo. Me gustaría a veces poder reír con honestidad como la gente que me rodea. O poder tener una relación con alguien que no sea yo misma, tal vez parecerme un poco más a mis hermanos. Pero no puedo, así me toco ser.

Pero bueno…..terminaré con toda está mierda autocompasiva…

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo este cap. espero les interese la historia.**

**Dejen sus Review , sólo así sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y poder mejorar.**

**gracias y saludos 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es completamente mía, los personajes en su mayoría de S.M.**

* * *

_Buenos días basura llamada vida!_

Mi primer pensamiento del día, genial ya estoy de malas, creo que Emett tiene razón y soy una amargada, pero no podría interesarme menos. Me levanto con muy pocas ganas de ir a la escuela u verle la cara a toda esa bola de estúpidos llamadas "personas en el planeta" pero en fin, tengo que hacerlo si quiero salir de este frío lugar llamado Forks…

Al bajar a desayunar ya estaban en la mesa Emett y Leah, mis dos hermanos

-Buenos días, Fea- dijo Emett, mi estúpido hermano menor-

-Cómo sea- murmuro-

-Parece que alguien está más amargada que nunca, verdad Leah?

-Eso parece- contesta ella con una risa estúpida- deberían darse prisa si quieren llegar a tiempo- Leah es mi "perfecta hermana mayo" que se está quedando un tiempo con nosotros porque tiene vacaciones, ella está en la universidad y Emm y yo vamos al instituto. Me fastidia que esté en casa, apenas y tolero a uno, ahora los tenía a los dos hablando de un montón de cosas que no me interesaban mientras comía un poco de cereal, no tenía hambre, aún tengo ese nudo en el estomago.

-Vámonos, Emett, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Como digas, gruñona- dijo él con la boca llena, yo sólo hice una mueca de asco y tome mis cosas dirigiéndome a la puerta.

El trayecto a la escuela fue igual que siempre, mi hermano parloteando sobre cosas sin que le ponga atención y yo sólo asintiendo, fingiendo que me importa. Cuando me estacione en la entrada de la escuela había una bola de estudiantes rodeando un auto que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Wow, que auto, es realmente bonito, no como tu carcacha, Bella-

-Pues no deberías torturarte viniendo en mi "carcacha" y caminar para variar.- comente dirigiéndome a la entrada del recinto sin prestarle atención a ese pretencioso auto.

Estaba en clase de biología, perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento la mirada de toda la clase en mí, genial! Otro sermón por parte del profesor.

-Señorita Swan- dijo el maldito profesor- cómo decía, este es un nuevo alumno, ha llegado desde Londres con su familia y usted le hará el favor de mostrarle la escuela y ayudarle a llegar a sus clases, gracias- hasta ese momento no había reparado en el muchacho a un lado del profesor, era alto, con el cabello cobrizo y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro observándome. –por favor Señor Cullen, tome asiento con la señorita Swan.

El muchacho se acerco y se sentó a mi lado –Hola, mi nombre es Edward- dijo tendiéndome su mano- Tú eres Isabella, ¿cierto?

-cierto- contesté cortante, la verdad es que de cerca el tipo era guapo, pero lo más impresionante eran sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, nunca en mi vida había visto un color igual. Pero me molestaba la forma en la que me veía, nunca dejaba esa estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

**A****quí les dejo este cap. espero les guste****  
**

**Dejen sus Review , sólo así sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y poder mejorar.**

**gracias y saludos**

**Perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía.**


End file.
